


Let's Get It On

by Podabop



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (he's still a demon), ?? - Freeform, BillDip, College Professor Dipper, Crack, Dipper's just really done with his boyfriend, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Form Bill Cipher, IT'S NOT EVEN 500 WORDS, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Partial Nudity, Tired Dipper, What Have I Done, im crying oh my god, literally no plot, shout out to Radio for like helping plot and name this XD, there's like no interaction, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podabop/pseuds/Podabop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is tired and Bill is a dork. Spoiler alert: They don't actually get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get It On

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a joke. I don't really no what to say, there is no excuse. XD
> 
> Music for the setting: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqkwykA4iFw (really, take a listen, this fic will make a lot more sense)

     It had been a hard day on the campus, as it was nearing the end of the semester at Gravity Falls University and essay after essay was due. Though Dipper wasn’t the one writing them anymore, grading papers and editing essays were certainly not one of his prefered duties as a professor.

 

That is why, late from spending all day grading at the university, Dipper tiredly drove up to the small cozy home he shared with his boyfriend, eager to finally be able to settle into an actually comfortable chair. He pulled the key from the engine, yawned in the seat, and pushed open the door with a grunt. The exhausted brunet trudged through the gravel to the house and fiddled with the lock, imagining exactly what he do would with his sweet time. A hot cup of herbal tea, a couple fluffed pillow behind his back, a nice soft blanket to cover him; who knew, maybe Bill would even let him curl up against him. Dipper smiled at the thought of his boyfriend welcoming him. A quirky smile, a knowing look in his golden eyes as he would put his arm on the back of the couch, inviting Dipper to his side.

 

Welcoming was one way he could describe the sight that awaited him as he opened the door, looking up from the carpet till he stopped on the couch, announcement of “I’m home,” lost in the music.

 

The really terrible, cheesy, romantic music of “Let’s Get It On.”

 

The door shut behind him, but Dipper didn’t notice. He was too distracted by Bill’s figure on the couch. Fully naked, he should point out. Not a fabric on his gleaming tan skin, junk proudly displayed and hanging down as Bill lied on his side, head propped up by his palm. Sure, Dipper’s eyes traveled, but he’d be damned if it was out of interest.

 

There was a rose in the blonde’s mouth, and his eyebrow was raised in seductive expectation. The older Pines saw Bill’s lips start to move and knew he was going to hate whatever came out before he even spoke. Trust your gut, they say.

 

“Babe, I’m going to make your night a _Bill_ ion times better.”

 

There was a moment of silence then, filled with slow drum beats and high pitched guitars. Brown and gold eyes held a long stare, Bill bouncing his eyebrows a few times as the brunet's twitched. Dipper broke it then, reaching back and gripping the door handle as he said just one simple word.

 

“No.”

  
And with that, he walked out, closing the door after him and getting back into the car. The demon was left to stare at the once again empty house, flower falling from his mouth. That was 100% supposed to work. Where did he go wrong?


End file.
